This Is War
by JulyB96
Summary: What happens when Percy uses a dream journal, writes some personal stuff in it, and Nico finds it? Total chaos. One-shot. I suck at summaries, please give it a shot.


This one-shot was inspired by a scene in Wimpy Kid 2: Rodrick Rules. If you've seen the movie, you'll understand. If you haven't it, than I just spoiled a scene from the movie. My version is just a little different. It's half-blood style this time.

And this was also inspired from the song which was playing during the scene: .com/watch?v=YQo1ro0On1o

* * *

><p>(AN: Before you read this, please read the description, or you will not understand!)

_Annabeth, where are you going? Don't leave. _I thought to myself in my dream. It had been such a nice dream. I didn't want to wake up, but my eyelids opened anyway. It doesn't matter, now I get to go give my girlfriend a good morning kiss in the real world. I sat up in my bunk, and looked around my cabin. A few dirty shirts spread across the floor, Riptide was lying on my bedside table, the iron hippocampus Tyson built were swaying lightly in the breeze—everything was normal.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled a pen, one I could actually write with, our of the draw. It may sound weird, but ever since the whole entire war and everything, I was writing down my dreams. Because they always seemed to lead to something. Ever dream I have I write it down in a journal, although most of it was just dreams about Annabeth, some actually were important. I reached in to the draw again, reaching for my journal, but it wasn't there. That's weird, maybe Nico saw it somewhere in here.

Nico had been staying with me while he built his own cabin, it was going really quickly though. I looked over to Nico and was ready to ask him if he saw my journal anywhere.

"Hey, Nico, have you seen a small notepad any—" I stopped talking, and my eyes widened. Nico was smirking, and in his hand he was waving my journal.

"You know, it's smart to keep your dreams in a journal. A lot of these are really sweet dreams. I think Annabeth should read some of them especially the. . . .not so sweet ones." He said, smiling evilly. Shit.

"Nico, come back here!" I yelled and chased him out of my cabin. He started running towards the pavilion. It must have been around eight o'clock so that means Annabeth would be getting breakfast! He was running straight to her. I started running faster and yelled out to my soon-to-be soaked cousin. "I'm serious Nico, get your ass back here!" He just laughed and ran faster.

"I'm sorry Cuz, but aren't relationships all about honesty? You haven't been very honest with your not-so innocent thoughts." He said, chuckling harder. Now we were catching attention, and then everyone would be watching.

"Oh shut up about that Nico! Give it back before you end up at the bottom of the ocean!" I yelled again.

"Whatever you say." Nico said, and kept running. At this point we were passing the rock climb. Crap, we're almost there! Out of nowhere I heard someone yelling at me, and turned my head in its direction. It was Clarisse.

"Clarisse I don't have time to argue with you right now." I yelled, running even faster than before. She ignored me and continued to scream anyway, but this time I was listening.

"What do you think you're doing? You're running around camp in pajamas!" She screamed from behind. I wouldn't stop running, but I looked down and saw that I was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants with of course…ducks on them. Really, I had to wear those last night. Honestly?

I ignored Clarisse, swallowed my embarrassment, and kept running. We were so close to the pavilion. I ran faster and faster, getting closer and closer to Nico with every step. He ran up the steps to the pavilion, and I followed closely behind. Just as he got to the top I launched myself off the steps and grabbed him. We both fell down and slid across the polished tile. I ripped the book out of his hands and stood up, holding it up in the sky as a clear sign of victory.

"Good Morning Percy." I looked down, and saw none other than my girlfriend Annabeth and all her siblings eating their breakfast. I hid the journal behind my back, gave her a kiss.

"Good Morning to you to." I said, and started backing up. "I'm just going to go get changed."

"So, what is that?" Annabeth asked, gesturing towards my book.

"Oh, this." I said, pointing to the bunch of papers in my hand. "It's just a dream journal, nothing special."

"Yea, it's dream journal. He writes all the dreams he has in there. And guess what? There is this really nice one about you Annabeth. Actually there a bunch about you, I think you should read all of them." Nico said, smirking as he stood up.

"Aw, Percy. Let me see. I think it's cute, don't be embarrassed." She said, smiling.

"Yea Percy, let her see. I thought they were sweet." He said. Reluctantly I handed Annabeth the journal. Then I stood face to face with Nico.

"The second she finds those special dreams I'm throwing you in the water, and it will not be pretty." I growled.

"Well. I guess this means that it's one point for me, and zero for you. It's official, this is war." And on that happy note, we shook hands, confirming it.

"Percy Jackson! What is this?"


End file.
